Unexpected Gift
by teamtayward
Summary: Bella and Edward "Try" and get a little suprise....Bella's Pregnant! What will Happen? will Edward be able to handle protecting two people he cant lose? Set in New Moon time but Edward never left.. Hope you like it! ; L Teamtayward L
1. Chapter 1:Test

Unexpected Gift

Chapter 1: Test

I stared down at the test in my hands. This was one test I didn't want to pass. The little

pink plus sign stared back at me.

"Crap" I muttered.

I was pregnant. Great. How did this happen Edward was the only one I had been with like

that, and he was a vampire. Well maybe there's a chance that its possible. Oh well that's

not a problem the problem is that I had to tell Edward this. I guess I had time to think

about it because he was gone hunting until tonight.

It was about nine and Edward should be back soon. Right then I heard my window open and close, I looked up to see my personal angle coming towards me.

"Hello love, how was your weekend?" He asked.

"Lonely, I missed you. What about yours." My voice was shaky. He noticed

"Good, Bella what's wrong.?" His voice was concerned.

Crap. I was busted. How was I going to tell him. He sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella, what is it?" His velvet voice brought me out of my trance.

"Well….. um….. You see" I muttered.

"Bella what is it!" his voice was getting higher.

"I'm pregnant!" I chocked out.

The last thing I saw was his shocked face then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2:Gone

Chapter 2: Gone

"Bella?" My angels voice said.

"Mmmm?" I hummed.

"Oh thank god !" His voiced relieved.

I opened my eyes to see the soft gold of his eyes. I sat up and moved closer to him. Then I kissed him lightly.

"Well hello to you too." he chuckled.

"Hi." I giggled.

We sat there for a while just holding each other Then I asked the question that had been bugging me.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes?" I could tell by his voice he knew what was coming or close.

"Well you haven't really mentioned anything about the baby since I told you. Why?" I asked him.

"Well I don't really want to talk about a baby that's not mine." His voiced cracked on the last two words.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Shhhh! Love you'll wake Charlie" He 's did he think it was Jacob's Mike Newton's! Did he not trust me?

"Edward its yours, not Jacob's not Mike Newton's its yours!" I tried to whisper.

I looked up at him and saw anger and hurt in his butterscotch eyes.

"It can't be mine Bella and you know that!" He said his voice getting higher

"Well it is please just trust me I haven't slept with anyone but you Edward." I was ready to cry.

"Yeah sure Bella nice try." He spat out

"Trust me please" I begged

"I don't think I can anymore!" his voice was bitter.

He got up as I begged him to believe me. He opened the window but turned to face me one more time. His eyes full of hurt and anger. Then he was gone.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hopefully I imporved from the helpful tips... i hope you like it please R/R

If i can get at least five replys i will do the next post

(L)Teamtayward(L)


	3. Chapter 3:Questions

Chapter 3: Questions

It has been two weeks since he left and I have done nothing but mope around. I leave my window unlocked just in case he comes back, which I know is near impossible. Alice has tried and tried looking for him in her visions and on foot. Her vision about him change every second and on foot she might as well be finding a needle in a hay stack. I know that he will never trust me again and if I see him again I want to tell him the truth, That it is his baby and I didn't cheat. I will even go for a DNA test to prove it. It was Friday September 12 which meant my birthday was tomorrow. I wanted Edward to be here with me that day. I was In bed trying to sleep like I had been since he left ,I haven't had a full night sleep since. I keep waking up from these terrible night mares about me having the baby and a vampire killing it.

The next morning I woke up and got sick _again_. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Are you sure your all right Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine dad." I slurred.

I got up took a shower and got dressed and sat on my bed.

"Happy Birthday me!" I said in a sarcastic tone.

Then I heard a voice

"Yes happy birthday." said the voice.

I gasped and looked up from my pillow. What I saw I didn't believe.

"Who, who are you?" I stuttered at the woman in my room.

"Oh you don't need right now." Her voice was sickly sweet.

"What do you want?" My voice was shaky now.

"You." she whispered.

Then every thing went black.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thank you. this is my first story so i didnt think poeple would reply so quickly but thanx xD.

I dont want to ask for to much so If i could please get another five replies i will post the next one.

and the chapters will be getting longer.

(L)Teamtayward(L)


	4. Chapter 4:Answers

Chapter 4: Answers

When I woke up I was in a dark room .All I could see was a chair.

"Hello?" I yelled

No one answered.

"HELLO?" I yelled louder.

Then I heard something. Someone was walking towards me. They stopped at my feet.

"Hello Bella its nice to see you again Its been a while." The strange voice said.

Wait I knew that voice …..

"Victoria!" I screeched.

"Good job human your not that stupid. I see you've met my helper Shen. Shen come in here!" she yelled.

Then I saw another figure move in the back and come up to me.

"Hello again." Shen said with the same sweet tone.

"What do you want with me?" I yelled.

"Oh I just want revenge." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"What do you mean." I questioned.

"Well your little Edward killed my James so now I'm going to kill you . You know mate for mate. I just can't wait until I see his face." she chuckled.

All of a sudden the lights came on. I was in a basement Victoria was on my left and Shen on my right."Ahhh. There we go now you can see us." Victoria said.

"Why would I want to see you." I muttered under my breath.

"Well, well ,well we have a joker here." with that she slapped me.

Then I heard the one voice I wanted to here the most.

"BELLA!!" I heard the voice call me.

"Edw-" I couldn't finish.

I was hit in the stomach with a foot and flew across the room. Before I could do anything everything was gone and i drifted.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Okay Okay i know i said that the Chapters would be longer.... and they will! just not right now.

Please R/R. I'm trying to get ten five more again because i don't want to ask for to much.

Oh! and thank you TWIMOM for the help and replying so much it really helps

(L)Teamtayward(L)


	5. Chapter 5:Truth

Chapter 5: Truth

I woke up to a really bright light and something cold on my forehead. I looked to my left there was nothing there then to my right and I saw Edward. He was looking at me intently. I looked at him in the eyes and he looked back. His eyes were filled with concern and I swear I saw a glint of joy.

"Edward." My voice was weak.

"Yes?" His voice filled with concern.

"Why, why are you here?" I crocked.

Sadness became clear on his face.

"Do you not want me here?" His voice was hurt.

"NO!" I screeched. "I want you here just I thought you left " My voice cracked on the last word.

"Yes I did but it was only because I was scared." He whispered.

I was looking down by now so I looked up and saw the truth in his eyes.

"Oh." I whispered.

"Listen Bella I am so sorry for doing that to you. I guess I was just scared of what might happen. I know I should have never thought you would cheat on me. I'm mad at myself because I didn't trust you which I should've. And for that I am truly sorry" By the end of his speech I was ready to cry, I didn't know why it must have been the hormones.

"Edward don't hate yourself. I shouldn't have told you so soon. I know how hard it is to believe that the baby is your's but you have to." I knew he was happy about this because the next thing I knew his lips were on mine.

"I know its mine." He said pulling away from me to rest his forehead against mine.

"So you believe me?" My voice was hopeful.

"Yes that and Carlisle took some test and you are pregnant and I am the father." His voice was the happiest I've heard in a while. Just then Carlisle walked in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Carlisle said.

"No its fine." I said with a hint of sadness because we had to cut the kiss short.

"I have some news for you two." His voice was excited.

"What?" Edward and I both said.

"Well when I did the ultrasound I found something interesting. Your having twins!" Carlisle was clearly happy for us.

"Really?" Edward said.

And then I fainted.(yes I was still in the hospital bed.)

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thank you very very much xD

R/R.. .Five replies please

I am now dedacating my storie to TWIMOM. She is very helpful and is true.]

(L)Teamtayward(L)


	6. Chapter 6:Telling The Family

Chapter 6: Telling The Family.

I can't believe I fainted _again_ god it must be something to do with the pregnancy

"Bella, love? Are you okay?" The velvet voice whispered.

When I didn't answer he got worried

"Bella talk to me." He pleaded.

I moaned and tried to roll over. As I did this I remembered I should have hit the side of the hospital bed but I didn't I just kept rolling and then fell of the bed.

"Whoa watch out." Edward chuckled as he caught me.

"where am I?" I asked my eyes still closed.

He chuckled.

"Love open your eyes" He whispered.

When I opened my eyes I was in my room. I didn't know how I got there so I asked.

"How'd I get here?" I was very confused.

"When you fainted Carlisle thought that you should sleep so he gave you some morphine . Then about three hours after I took you home." He still spoke quietly so I was guessing Charlie was down stairs.

"How though, people would have seen you right." I was still very confused.

"No it was about two in the morning so no one saw us." He chuckled.

By now I was sitting on his lap facing him with my arms around his neck.

I looked into his eyes and they were soft amber.

"So. Hi" I mumbled and he chuckled.

"Is that all you can say after two weeks?" He questioned

"Maybe." I giggled.

"What time is it." I asked.

"It's about seven in the morning." He said.

"Oh then why is Charlie still here I thought he would be at work." I still sort of tired so I was still slurring.

"Bella its Sunday and he is just getting ready to go fishing with Billy as I speak" He said.

"Oh okay so what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"How about we go to my house and tell the rest about the baby." He requested while rubbing my stomach.

" I guess we could do that although I am surprised that Alice didn't tell them by now I mean usually she can never keep a secret." I laughed.

"That is true but she new how much keeping it a secret meant to you so as much as she wanted to she didn't tell anyone." He laughed along with me.

Edward left to go get his car, change and tell his family I was coming to tell them something. So that gave me enough time to take a quick shower and get dressed. As soon as I was done I heard a knock on the door. Edward knew he could just come in so Charlie must have still been here.

"Coming!" I yelled.

I ran down the stairs tripping a couple times but catching myself. I passed Charlie and waved. I got to the door and opened it.

"Hi." I said as I saw his face.

"Hello." He smiled as he bent down to kiss my forehead.

"Are you ready to go Love?" he asked.

"sure just let me tell Charlie." I answered.

I walked in to the living room as Charlie was putting his boots on.

"Dad I'm going over to Edward's I'll be back in time to cook dinner." I spoke over the T.V.

"Okay bye Bells see you soon." He said gruffly.

"Bye." I yelled as I went out the door.

We got in to the car and drove off. He drove more slower then usual because of me being pregnant. We stopped out front of his house and he helped me get out. I didn't mind him helping me with some things but sometimes he went to far like now. He was carrying me.

"Edward I'm fine walking I'm not huge yet and I'd like to walk until I am." I said annoyed.

"Yes I know but I like carrying you." He chuckled.

When we got in the front door everyone was sitting in the living room. I started to get nervous, I don't know why though.

"Hi." I whispered as Edward sat me down.

"Hi." Everyone said.

Carlisle spoke next "You had something to tell us?" Carlisle already knew but he wanted it to look like he didn't know.

"Well I… I'm pregnant." My voice was small.

Everyone was starring at me shocked or should I say my stomach. Rosalie was the one to break the silence.

"How could you do this to my brother!" She screeched.

"Wha-"I couldn't finish.

"Don't act like we don't know. You cheated on him!" Everyone was starring at her.

"I didn't-" I stuttered

"Didn't what? Think we'd fined out!" If she was human her face would have been purple. I was crying now

"ROSALIE!" Edward and Alice yelled and she shrunk back into Emmett

"I am the father Rosalie how could you even think that." Edward was furious.

"Oh. I,I..I didn't know its just that-" She was terrified by what Edward looked like.

"It's okay Rose just don't yell at her again." His anger was gone and he smiled.

She smiled back. The rest of the day was spent talking about the babies. Of course Alice wanted to have a baby shower and I let her after all this was the only chance she would get. When Edward dropped me off it was about five thirty. I told Charlie sorry and made dinner. I ate a lot and Charlie got suspicious I just told him I hadn't ate today. That night I took a quick shower and fell asleep to Edward humming my lullaby, thinking about how to tell Charlie tomorrow.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hoped you liked that bit longer verson of it

please R/R im looking for five more replies please

and sorry for that chapter mix up last time

(L)Teamtayward(L)


	7. Chapter 7:Charlie

Chapter 7: Charlie.

The next morning I woke up to a note on my pillow. I picked it up and read it.

_Bella_

_Sorry, I had to leave to get my car. Don't worry I'll be back before you have time to miss me._

_Love, Edward._

How did he always manage to say things so sweet? I didn't have time to think it over though the clock said seven thirty.

"Crap" I whispered.

I grabbed my toiletries bag and ran to the shower or more like stumbled. After the shower I put on some jeans, Edwards favourite blue blouse and a sweater. I ran downstairs and Charlie was gone so I wrote him a note.

__







_Dear Charlie,_

_I`ll be home in time to cook super. Also Edward and I have something to tell you_

_Bella._

I put the note on the kitchen table and walked out the door just in time to see Edward pull up . I walked up to his car.

"Hi." I greeted getting in the car.

"Hello love." He smiled driving off.

"How was your morning?" I asked as he kissed my cheek and held my hand.

"Not that great I missed you." He pouted.

"Same, so I was wondering if we could tell Charlie the news today?" I whispered.

"Sure. Sounds good." He chuckled.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

We got to school and met Alice in the parking lot. School went by uneventful as usual I wish it had went slower though but time went fast giving me less time to think of how to tell Charlie. I met Edward in the parking lot. He came up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you want to tell Charlie now?" He whispered in my ear.

"No. Can we go to the Meadow?" I asked.

"Sure. We haven't been there in a while." He said while getting me in the car.

We drove for about five minutes then we were there. Of course he carried me the whole hiking trail. We finally got there and Edward laid me down. We laid there for what could have been days but I knew was only about two hours . Just talking about random things like school our life and a lot about the babies.

"I think we should go I need to get dinner ready." I said after a long moment.

"Okay love whatever you'd like." He said sweetly.

We made it back at about five thirty. As Edward and I walked through the door I heard the game on so I was safe.

"Hi Charlie sorry we're late I had to so see Alice for something." I yelled walking down the hall.

"It's okay Bells I have some pizza." I could tell he had food in his mouth.

I took a deep breath.

"It's okay love you can do this." He squeezed my hand.

As we turned the corner I started to get really nervous. Edward could tell. His thumb rubbed circles on the back of my hand. We sat down but Charlie was still watching the game.

"Um dad…… Edward and I have something to tell you." My voice was low.

Charlie turned around and looked at us.

"What do you want bells?" He said his voice suspicious.

"Um well…..Impregnantwithedwardschildren." I said so fast even Edward looked confused.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"What Bella was trying to say Mr. Swan is that well she's pregnant." Edward took over for me. I was relived but then I saw Charlie's face.

"WHAT!!!!!" He screamed so loud I had to cover my ears

"Dad-" I stuttered

"No! You can not be pregnant at 17!" He yelled his face still beet red.

"Well I am and I'm 18 !" My voice was getting higher.

"Isabella you are not going to keep this baby! Do you here me!" He was still red but kind of turning purple.

"Yes we are and I'm an adult now so I can do whatever I want!" I was now standing up yelling in Charlie's face.

"No you won't and you are still under my roof!" Then he turned to Edward. " And you! I don't want to see you near this house or my daughter EVER again do you hear me! Now LEAVE!" That was it.

"Charlie listen! I am not getting rid of this baby and if you don't like it I'll move out! And you have no right to not let Edward near me! He will be a big part of this babies' life's okay. My stuff will be moved out by the end of this week!" I was glad I could get that out.

I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him up the stairs into my room while Charlie stood in the living room still in shock.

"Bella you don't have to do this." Edward whispered while I pulled out my bag and started packing clothes.

"Yes I do Edward if he rejects you and this baby then he is rejecting me." I argued. I felt his cool stone arms wrap around me and his lips at my ear.

"No, I don't want you fighting with your father about me. I'm not worth it" His voice was velvety soft. I tried to say something but couldn't because he had spun me around and was kissing me. It was very passionate but it was over to quickly.

"What was that for?" I asked breathless.

"I don't know I just felt the need to kiss you." He chuckled.

"But back to the point. If you want to move out, you can but just rest tonight you've had enough stress." He whispered.

"Okay I guess but let me have a shower first." He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Do you need any help?" He asked with a goofy smile wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't think so." I giggled and left.

I heard him sigh when I left. After my shower I got into bed and snuggled into Edward. There was a question that I wanted to ask.

"Edward, when you were human what would've happened if we were in this situation?" I whispered,

"Well your father would have probably shot me… As a matter of fact he would probably shoot me now if he found us." He laughed. I joined him because it was true.

"No not that, but it's nice to know. I was thinking more of me being pregnant." I laughed

"Oh, well I didn't know much about that but the main thing that would happen would be, we would spilt up and you would be forced to get rid of the baby. Unless we were married." He said sadness in his voice at the thought of getting rid of the baby.

"Oh." My voice cracked. Edward rubbed my back.

"It's okay love I would have never let that happen." He assured me

"Now get some sleep." He soothed.

I tried to say ok but I was already slipping into unconscious.

_I was walking into the cafeteria with Edward when Jessica came up to me._

"_Hey Bella you never told me the news." She said with a coy smile._

"_What news?" My voice was panicky._

"_You are having that Jacob Black's baby!" She was lying!_

"_No no!" I almost screamed._

_Edward turned to me. He stared at me with a cold glare._

"_I knew it! The baby isn't mine!" He yelled._

_He was gone before I could say anything._

"_Awww. Is poor Eddy sad that Bella has a bun in her oven that's not his." She said in a baby voice. So I punched her and ran after Edward_

"_Edward !" I screeched._

_I broke down in the middle of the parking lot._

I woke up with a gasp. It was just a dream. Edward had left to get changed and get to his car. This was going to be a long week.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hope you like it. Five Replys please.

I`m sososoososososo sorry about the not posting all weekend but i am really busy on weekends so ya

please please R/R

(L)Teamtayward(L)


	8. Chapter 8:They Know

Chapter 8: They know

It had been one month since I moved out of Charlie's and into the Cullen's house. Edward bought me a bed which I said wasn't necessary but he being him did.

Nothing had really happened Carlisle said it would be safer to do the check ups at the house because we still didn't know what could happen with a half vampire half human baby. School was fine no one had asked why I got sick almost every day so we were good but I knew it was only a matter of time before my stomach would start showing and they would fined out. I called Renee and told her the good news. That didn't go well I got an

hour long lecture on how it wasn't _good_ news and how I shouldn't make the same mistake she did. Me being a hormonal pregnant teenager took it the wrong way thinking she meant I was a mistake, started to bawl into Edwards chest while he hung the phone up and soothed me. I tried to call my mom back but every time she picked up and heard my voice she would hang up. Charlie hasn't talked to me since the fight. I don't feel any different except for food cravings. Edward has gotten a lot more protective over me. When Edward told everyone I was moving in Emmett came up and gave me one of his bone crushing hugs meanwhile Edward was ready to pounce because of it. Carlisle says it happens with every vampire when they *Mate*, they get very protective but since I'm pregnant he is even more protective. Right now I was in the middle of trig one of the two classes I am not in with Edward.

"Miss Swan, miss Swan!" the teacher caught me out of my daze.

"Um yea?" I mumbled.

"Do you know the answer to the question I just asked.

"um….." I was trying to say something.

"What has got you so out of it these days miss Swan." She questioned

"Just a lot on my mind." I answered.

She turned around and asked someone else. Finally the bell rung and I got up to go to the cafeteria. Edward was waiting outside to walk me to lunch.

"Hello love." He greeted me with a small kiss.

"Hi." I said breathless.

I was just about to say something but my stomach growled. Edward walked me over to the cafeteria. He almost bought every item there. We sat down at are table with Alice and started talking.

"Bella, Bella?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I was still kind of out of it.

That was until Edward kissed my cheek . I jumped in my seat.

"Yea Alice?" I was now hyper aware.

"I was asking what color you want the baby's room to be?" She asked excitedly.

"Um. I don't know yet why can't we wait till we know the gender?" I pleaded.

"Fine." She sounded sad.

"God Alice you do know this is are child not yours!" Edward laughed.

Then I heard a gasp behind me. Uh oh. Edward was frozen. I turned around to see Jessica.

"Your … your pregnant!" She screeched.

Every ones eyes were on Edward and I. I shrunk into him as he rubbed my back.

"I..I,I" I stuttered.

"Jessica." Edward said in a "_Shut up right now"_ tone.

"Well are you?" She asked not caring about Edward.

"Yea." I said in a small voice and blushed deep red.

"Who's the father?" She was playing 20 questions wasn't she?

"I am." Edward said sternly when he noticed I didn't want to talk.

"I can't believe it! Before she came you never looked at a girl. Now she's pregnant!" She almost screamed at Edward.

"Come on Bella lets go" He whispered in my ear.

I stood up and so did he and we walked out of the building. Edward knew that if we stayed there any longer that I would have punched her, or worse. Edward carried me to the car and set me on the hood of it.

"I'm sorry love I should have heard her coming." The sadness was evident in his voice.

"It's okay Edward, its not your fault." I assured him.

We sat there for a while just staring at each other. Then the bell rung and we headed to biology. We were sitting in biology waiting for Mr. Banner. Everyone's eyes went from Edward to me then my stomach. I felt like my face was going to be permanently red. The teacher came in and they all turned around

"Good afternoon class. Do to special circumstances we will be changing the learning plan." I could tell that it had something to do with me.

"All this week we will be learning about pregnancy, child birth and parenthood." Yup its about me. Edward rubbed my back soothingly.

"Do we really have to do this?" Edward asked.

"Yes Mr. Cullen we do. Especially you and Miss. Swan have to learn about birth and parenthood." Mr. Banner sad sternly.

"Yes but my father can teach us just the same and a little bit more. And I'm pretty sure Bella doesn't need the stress." Edward's voice was getting higher.

"The rest of the class has to learn this to. Now be quite and let me continue with the lesson." He said.

Edward was still mad so I tried to sooth him. The lesson was on how you got pregnant and how the sperm grows so there wasn't anything that I didn't already really know from last year. That period went very slow, everyone was staring at us like we had three heads.

I was able to sit out in gym, thank god, because of my 'condition'. After school Edward took me home. I got out of the car and was almost knocked down by a very excited Alice.

Edward caught me in time though.

"Alice." He growled.

"Sorry. I'm just so exited!!" She screamed.

"I knew that but why?" I asked while covering my ears.

"Because. I know the gender of the babies." She was more quite.

"They are-" She started but was stopped by Edwards hand.

"Don't Alice." He warned.

"Alice we agreed that we would wait till they were born." I told her.

She pouted but I knew she understood.

"Okay. Bella can I come!" She screeched after a pause.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I come to your first ultrasound!" She jumped up and down,.

"Um… Sure. When is it?" I was confused

"It's right now love." Edward answered

I didn't get a chance to reply because all if a sudden I was being carried up stairs by Alice. She put me down and dragged me to Carlisle's office.

"Alice could we wait until Carlisle and Edward get here." I said breathless.

As I said this Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my small baby bump

"Carlisle is coming up right now." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and sat down in a chair and waited. Not even ten seconds later Carlisle wlked in.

"Okay Bella are you ready." He asked.

"Yup." I said jumping up.

"Okay just lay up here and I'll get started." He said patting on a hospital bed I had never seen before. I untangled myself from Edwards arms and got up on the table and laid down. Carlisle turned on a ultrasound machine, grabbed the paddle and the jelly. Edward walked over and grabbed my hand as Alice jumped to my other side. Carlisle lifted my shirt up and spread the jelly. I could tell Edward was trying very hard not to pounce on him for touching me. He kissed my head and turned to the screen. I heard him gasp and I turned. On the screen there were two white blurs, tears started to fall down my cheeks from happiness. Alice squealed and hugged the screen.

"Alice get off the screen." I croaked.

She got off the screen and ran out to tell everyone about it.

"There beautiful." Edward whispered.

"Edward you can barley see them." I stated.

"I know but they are still beautiful." He said.

"Would you like to know the genders." Carlisle asked trying not to break the moment.

"No." Edward and I both whispered.

Carlisle walked out to give us some privacy and the screen went black.

Edward lent in for a kiss when Emmett burst through the door.

"I want to see my nephews!" He yelled.

"Emmett." Edward growled.

Emmett tapped the screen.

"Where are they?" Was he that stupid?

"Right here" Edward said rubbing my stomach.

Emmett didn't laugh he just stood there. Edward handed him a picture.

"What do I need a picture for?" He asked.

"Oh." He looked at the picture and ran out.

Alice already had one so she was probably with Jasper. Esme came in and I handed her a picture.

"There so beautiful." She gasped.

I got up and Edward wiped the jelly off me. Esme hugged me tight.

"I'm so happy for you Bella. Thank you." She whispered in my ear.

"Why?" I asked

"I'll tell you later." She said and walked out.

The rest of the night Edward and I spent in his room. Well I guess it's my room too now. It was about nine thirty when I started to get drowsy but I wanted to do something.

"Edward." I whispered

"Yes love?" He asked quietly not knowing if I was awake.

"Can you play for me." I knew he knew what I meant.

"Of course. But don't you want to sleep?" He was always caring.

"No. Not yet." I stated.

"Okay." He said as he picked me up and ran me down the stairs.

No one was there, which was strange. Edward sat me down and sat next to my on the piano bench.

"Where is every on?" I asked.

"Out hunting." He replied

"Now what song would you like to here Madame?" He said in a perfect French velvety voice.

"My lullaby." I whispered his words still tingling in my ear.

"Very well then." He chuckled.

His long white fingers trailed across the ivory keys like silk. I hadn't heard him play in so long I had forgotten how magical it sounded. About half way through the song I started to get drowsy again so I rested my head on Edwards shoulder and closed my eyes. The last thing I felt was his stone lips against the top of my head. Then I drifted.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thank you for your replies. R/R please

5 replies please.

And i have nothing against Emmett i just thought it would be funny to see how dumb i can make him.

(L)Teamtayward(L)


	9. Chapter 9:Proposal

Chapter 9: Proposal

I woke up to a note on my forehead. That's random.

_Bella,_

_Edward went hunting and has something to show you after. So he gave me permission to give you a makeover for tonight._

_Alice._

I. Was. Going. To. Kill. Him. I crinkled up the note and threw it across the room. Just then Alice skipped into the room.

"Come on Bella. Lets start the makeover." She squealed.

"No!" I moaned but was dragged out of my warm comfy bed.

I took Alice almost the entire day to 'Perfect' me. Finally I was done and Edward had come back. Just before I went down a question came out.

"Alice? Isn't it Wednesday?" I was confused.

"Yup. But its sunny. So Edward wanted you to stay home too." She answered.

I nodded and walked down the steps. Being me I tripped on the third last step. I soon felt stone cold arms wrap around me.

"Be careful love." He whispered into my ear.

I grunted and stood up. He chuckled hugged me then kissed me.

"I missed you." I spoke shakily as his lips trailed down my throat.

"Me too." He responded against my collarbone.

I lead his lips back to mine. He hadn't kissed me like this in a while. And I liked it!

The kiss was cut short though.

"Whoa! Yeesh you two trying for another kid!" Emmett joked as he walked in the room.

"Emmett." Edward growled , which he had been doing a lot of.

"Oh sorry bro. God you have to stop being so up tight." He laughed.

Edward walked me out the door and to the garage. I had just noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing black dress pants and a white silk top. Now I know why Alice dressed me in a black and white dress. Did she really want us to be colour coordinated?

He opened my door for me.

"Where are you taking me?" I said with an innocent voice.

"To our meadow." I didn't think he would say.

We got there just as the sun started to go down a little. Edward lifted me out of the car and carried me of into the trail.

"I can still walk Edward. I'm still not that huge yet." I said motioning to my stomach.

"Love, if I did that we wouldn't be there until morning." He joked.

I sighed and just relaxed. We were there in about five minutes. I always knew the meadow was beautiful but it was even more so then before. Candles were scattered around a dark blue blanket. The blanket had a picnic basket ,CD player and a pillow.

"Edward. It's beautiful!" I gasped.

"It's nothing compared to you." He stated walking over to the blanket.

He set me down and looked at the sky.

"Its twilight." He whispered.

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked his voice nervous but his face blank.

"Sure." I responded.

He took a shaky breath and looked down. He kneeled on one knee and looked up. I gasped as I pulled out a ring.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever." He took a breath.

"Will you marry me?" He asked his voice velvet yet scared for an answer.

I was speechless. I knew my answer but I couldn't get it out.

"Yes!" I finally choked out.

Tears fell swiftly down me cheeks as Edward put the beautiful ring on my finger. He stood up picked me up and kissed me. This kiss was raw passion. He smiled and sat down with me on his lap. I swear if he could cry he would be crying tears of joy.

"I love you so much Bella." He practically yelled.

"Shhhh!" I laughed.

"I don't care!" He screamed

I was hysterical with giggles. Edward laughed along to. I couldn't stop at all . Then I suddenly stopped and started balling because I realized what just happened. Edward stopped and looked scared.

"What's wrong!" He panicked.

"Nothing. I'm happy." I choked out.

He relaxed. He said something under his breath. It sounded like he said _Hormones. _I heard my stomach growl and Edward laughed. As always the food was amazing. How could someone that doesn't even eat be so good at cooking? The moon made Edward look so much more beautiful than the sun. It was around ten when I started to yawn and Edward decided it was time to go home. Of coarse Alice almost jumped on me when I came in the door but Edward shielded me. Alice apologized and calmed down. But as soon as Edward moved she squeezed me, not hard enough to hurt but close enough.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Can I please, please, please plan the wedding." she was bouncing as she said this.

"Fine Alice you can just don't go over board." I warned.

By the time I had finished she had grabbed Esme and started to drag her to the couch.

"No promises." She said grabbing a binder from no were.

Edward picked me up, carried me to his room and laid me in his big bed. He laid down next to me and rubbed my stomach.

"I love you so much Bella." He whispered into my ear which sent chills down my spine.

Edward thought I was cold so he wrapped the blanket around me tighter and moved away a little bit. I cuddled into him and he rapped his arms around me.

"I love you too." I mumbled before falling asleep.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hope you liked it and sorry for not posting on the fifth reply but i got them so fast.

Please R/R. Five more Replies.

Oh and to answer your question writing-rabbit Morphine also helps you sleep.

and remember she was kicked in the stomach so Carlisle wanted to make sure she didnt feel pain.

Anyways Thnx xD

(L)Teamtayward(L)


	10. Chapter 10:Nudge

Chapter 10: Nudge.

It had been two months since Edward had proposed to me. Nothing really exciting happened. After awhile people stopped starring at us and just moved on. My stomach was starting to grow you could see a little bump from the side. I'm getting very odd food cravings like pickles with peanut butter and have you ever heard of ostrich jerky? Well I haven't, yet I still craved it. Edward has calmed down a bit with his growling, he doesn't growl at any of his brothers or Carlisle but lets just say any guy in school doesn't make it within ten feet of me without looking terrified or running off. I tried to call Charlie but he doesn't answer the phone at all. I have only wore the ring around the house and when we are alone because I know if any one saw it they would tell Charlie and he would go ballistic. I was sitting on Edwards bed thinking about the past months when I felt something move in my stomach. I gasped as my hand automatically went to my stomach.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward was at my side in a second.

I didn't say anything. I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach keeping mine on top. He gasped as he felt the little nudge. A smile spread across his face as he looked at me.

"The baby kicked!!!" he said incredulous.

I nodded still not being able to speak. Edward called Esme, Alice and Rosalie in. Alice was the first in already knowing what had happened. She came over put her hand on my stomach and squealed as she felt the nudge. Esme came in and saw what we were doing. She came over and lightly pressed her hand down. Rosalie came in but stood at the door.

"You can feel." I tolled her.

She walked over and did the same as everyone. After about two minutes I started to get uncomfortable and I wanted to talk to Rosalie.

"Hey… guys can I talk to Rosalie alone for a second." I asked.

They nodded and left. Rosalie was sitting on the end of the bed and I was sitting in the middle.

"Rosalie I know you've always wanted a child… and I cant give you that but I want you to be its god mother." I said looking at her changing expression.

She jumped up and squeezed me. I think she forgot I was human.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you sooooo much Bella you cant even imagine how this makes me feel!!!! How can I ever repay you?! " She squeezed me tighter.

"Well." I wheezed " You could start with not squeezing me and your god child." She let me go.

"Oops sorry." She giggled. I had never heard Rosalie giggle before.

She left the room after awhile of us talking about what the babies room should look like and other things. Soon after, Edward walked in.

"That was really nice of you." he said sitting beside me.

"You heard already?" I questioned

"Oh trust me it wasn't hard to find out, all Rosalie is thinking about is how she has a god child." He chuckled.

"Oh. Well I knew we had to clear things up. So I thought this would be the best. She always says she wanted a child so.." My voice trailed off

Edward hugged me and laid me down on the bed.

"You are so selfless Bella. Now, sleep." He pulled the covers over me and hummed.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

GUYS I AM SOOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY!!

But I have to leave for a week on vacation so you will have to wait another week for the next Chap!!!!!!

So i will post as many chaps as i can!!!!!

(L)Teamtayward(L)


	11. Chapter 11: Mood Swings

Chapter 11: Mood Swings

I am now five and a half months pregnant. Its is January and Christmas passed with only some annoyance. Annoyance meaning Alice going over board with the decorations, but surprisingly Edward only got my two gifts. But he got a WHOLE lot for the babies .I was starting to show a lot and I am scared for getting back to school because I don't need the stress right now. Right now I was sitting on the couch with Edward watching a movie. As if I wasn't going through enough mood swings I decided to watch the Titanic. We were at the part were rose is trying to jump.

"_If you jump I'm going to have to jump in there after you." _Jack said taking off his shoes.

"Awwww! He loved her when they first met!" I whispered.

Edward just starred at me like I was going crazy. The movie went on and it was almost the end and I was bawling.

"He…..And….. She….They.. OH GOD NO!!!!! JACK DON'T LEAVE SHE NEEDS YOU!!!" I screamed at the TV while still bawling.

Edward once again was just sitting there. By the end of the movie I was crying into Edwards chest with him rubbing my back.

"Its just… not.. Fair Edward… He … left her… and she didn't… let.. Go … she didn't!" I knew I was going crazy.

"Shhhhh. Shhhhh. Love its okay its just a movie." He soothed me.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT. JACK AND ROSE ARE REAL!!! REAL IN MY HEART! HOW DAER YOU SAY THAT!" I yelled at him and then slapped him.

Edward just looked t me shocked. I was shocked myself I know he was just trying to help.

"Bella I- I'm sorry I just-" I cut him off

"Oh god Edward I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I,I I" I stuttered.

" Bella its okay my love. I know you didn't mean it. Its okay." He soothed me.

Right then Jasper came running down the stairs.

"Bella I'm going to ask you this nicely. Try to keep your mood swings to when im not in the house!" Jasper yelled.

"Sorry." I feel sorry for him having to deal with me.

The day kept going on with my mood swings and Jasper finally just left the house. I was soon falling asleep in Edwards arms. I woke up the next morning with the sheets twisted around my body and Edward sitting on the floor starring at me.

"Why am I like this and why are you sitting on the floor?" I questioned Sleep thickening my voice.

"Well I'm like this because you kicked me off the bed and you are like that because somehow you have mood swings in your sleep." He chuckled.

"Oh." I turned three shades of red.

Edward Stood up and hugged me.

"Are you ready for the first day back to school?" He whispered into my ear.

I groaned and jumped off the bed. Witch wasn't such a good Idea because the next thing I knew I was laying on my back on the cold wood floor.

Edward Jumped up " Oh My God! Bella are you alright?!?! Im so sorry I didn't" He couldn't finish.

"Edward I'm fine I just fell off the bed. Nothing to bad." I said.

Edward relaxed but then stiffened. He sniffed the air and froze.

"Bella.." He said slowly. " Are you bleeding?" Oh.

"Um no not that I…." I trailed off feeling a bit weird.

I put my hand on my stomach and felt something wet and sticky. I looked down to see a red spot on my-Edwards- white shirt. Edward looked down and saw this too.

"CARLISLE!!!!!" Edward screamed before I could react.

Carlisle came rushing in and as soon as he saw me he picked me up and took me to his makeshift hospital room and started the ultra sound machine.

"It's going to be okay love, nothing is wrong." Edward whispered in my ear. But it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more then me.

"Edward go. I'm fine. I know you can't handle this." I tried to keep the pain out of my voice. Carlisle agreed but Edward wouldn't budge.

"No! This is my responsibility too. I will not let you suffer alone!" He stated.

Carlisle had just finished and had a sad look o his face. Edward's face was in a mask of horror and pain. " No." He whispered heartbroken

"What?" I asked scared.

"I'm sorry Edward I tried." Carlisle had sorrow in his voice.

"What!?" I yelled then winched with pain.

Edward turned to me and sighed.

"Bella…. One-one of the baby's-They-well…. One of them died," He finally said.

I couldn't say anything. I just stood up and ran. Ran out of the room. Ran out of the house and was soon on the forest floor. I'm not sure if Edward was just to shocked to stop me or if he just wanted to give me time or didn't know I was out this far. Or maybe didnt care. Hell I didn't even know where I was. But I really didn't care. It was my fault all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid and tripped. If I had just stayed like I should have. If I wasn't so damn clumsy this would have never happened. It had been about an hour when I started to hear foot steps.

"BELLA!?" I heard my love scream.

"Edward I can't find her scent. It's like her scent has completely washed away with the rain." Alice said. Oh right. It had rained. that's why I was soaked.

"Well look harder!!! We can't waist any time! She'll catch pneumonia." Edward yelled.

I tried to yell but I couldn't find my voice. I tried to move but I couldn't feel my legs.

"BELLA!!!!BELLA!!! PLEASE!!!!" Edward sounded so distressed.

"Edward." I could barley whisper.

"SHHHHHHH! Edward I think I hear her!" Thank you Alice!

I heard foot steps coming closer then I was being picked up by cold strong arms. I turned over to see Edward looking at me with relief written all over his face.

"Bella. Please…Please…Never do that… Ever.. Again." Her said while kissing all over my face. I still couldn't quite talk so I just cuddled into his chest and fell asleep

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

I am sosoxsososososososososososoosososososososososososososoosososososososososososososoosososososososososososososososososososososoos sorry!!!!!!!!!. My Vacation Got extened a week and my computer crashed so i had to get it fixed and things and fined all my files and things!!!!!!!! I now have a laptop though and i willl update more often. and I have been having writes block so any good ideas for the next chapter?!?!?!?.

I wont ask for any minimum amount of replys just ideas please.

(L)TeamTayward(L)


	12. Chapter 12: Future

Chapter 12: The Future

Edward and I were sitting in the love seat in the living room with everyone staring at us. We were having a family meeting and Edward just finished telling everyone the "Bad News". It was only about three hours since we found out so I was still sensitive and couldn't talk about it. Everyone had shock, Horror, Grief or sadness written on there faces. Carlisle was the first to break the silence

"Okay, Ummm now that we've got that cleared up lets start on a different subject!" He tried to cheer us up.

At This everyone directed there eye's to him. But I could still feel the dense sadness in the atmosphere, your could cut it wit a knife.

"Okay.. Well, we need to discuss what we will do after Bella delivers." Carlisle spoke softly as if to not bring up the past subject.

"We are moving again aren't we?" Rosalie said in a bitter tone.

"Well that's the plan I see, but I can't tell when." Alice said.

I suddenly thought of something. I don't know how I could have missed this.

"Carlisle? What about Charlie. I know I haven't exactly been on good terms with him but this is still his grandchild and he will probably want to see it when its born." I stated.

Carlisle thought for a second then looked at Edward. Edward then held me tighter and kissed my head.

"Bella, love I know you want Charlie to see the baby but we think it is best that he never sees it." Edward's voice was pained in telling me this.

"But-but why it's his blood. And I can't do that t-to him." I was on the verge of tears stuttering.

"I know love. But after a while when I change you we are going to have to fake your death. We just think it would be better if Charlie wasn't too attached to the child. Ao we will have to fake your death sooner. Before the baby is born." Edward explained.

Well I guess it made sense.

"Okay okay now on to a more important topic." Emmett Stated.

We all looked at him for an answer all with the same question in our head: What could be

more important then this?

"Where are we moving?" He chuckled and everyone fallowed.

Emmett was always good for things like that. Cheering people up and breaking the ice.

"Oh Oh I want to move to Canada!!" Alice yelled.

"Well Alice why don't we let Bella pick, now that she is part of the family she should be

able to choose once." Esme said in a loving tone.

"Well…" I looked around at everyone and they were all waiting for my answer. Alice was

Sitting there with big eyes staring at me.

"Well… I've always wanted to visit the CN tower." I said quietly.

Alice leapt up and almost squashed me. Edward then left out a growl

"Alice put Bella down right now!" He said sternly

"Wow okay Mr. Grumpy pants. Sheesh don't get your tightly whites in a bunch." Alice

Said while letting go of me and sitting back down. At that comment everyone laughed.

"Okay then Canada it is, but what city? It has to be cloudy a lot." Jasper spoke for the first

time. I had remembered being in B.C once with my mom and it was really windy and

Cloudy.

" What about Hope B.C. it's like Forks. My mom and I stayed there for I night or two

when we went to Vancouver. The forecast said rainy for about a month and it was

Summer." I said hoping that I was right.

"That's a great idea love, it's a perfect town. Alice can you check?" Edward said hugging

Me.

"Yeah it will be totally fine. it's going to be so much fun getting out of the U.S for a

while." Alice said clearly happy.

I smiled and looked up at everyone. They all looked happy to be moving. Just as soon as I

was going to say something about the house I yawned and Edward almost immediately

said goodbye and took me upstairs.

"Edward I can't go to sleep it's only two in the afternoon." I stated.

"Okay love what would you like to do?" He asked.

"I just want to talk. About us. About the babies- I mean Baby" I whispered, chocking out

the last part

"Well okay…. What gender do you think the baby will be." He said pulling me close.

I thought for a second I knew that somehow if Edward could he would make sure that the

baby would be exactly how I wanted.

"Well I guess I would like a girl. You know too dress up and teach things only I can…" I

trailed off dreamily."

"What about you?" I asked

"Anything is fine as long as the baby comes out with ten fingers and ten toes. But I

wouldn't mined a sun. To teach how to play baseball. Do all that father sun

bonding thing… But if it is a girl. I swear if any boy even try's to get near my

baby girl I-" I stopped him giggling.

"Edward don't worry that is a very long time from now. About 16 years from now." I

Laughed. He just grumbled and looked down.

The rest of the day we just talked. We were going to start school again tomorrow . Of

course I could only go for two more months then we would Fake my "Death".

Edward and I both agreed that it should be the both of us so that the rest of the

Family can finish school and Edward could take care of me. Soon after we finished

talking about what our new lives were going to be like the phone rang. Now

normally I wouldn't care but then I heard who it was.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bells? Is that you?" Charlie said.

"Ch-Charlie!?" I yelled

"Listen Bella I know your mad and I know I was a horrible father I just want you to move

back. I miss you and I'm sorry." He pleaded. I looked at Edward with Panicked eyes.

"U-umm Charlie. I forgive you but I'm sorry I can't come back." I whispered trying not

to crack.

"But why Bella. You don't have to stay with them. Just because of Edward you can back

Home." Charlie stated.

"Charlie this is my home now. The Cullen's helped me through this whole thing so far

unlike you and they have already made the baby a room! I feel more at home then

with you!" I don't know what got to me but I was mad.

"Bella! I'm your father and you will move back do you understand me! I do not care what

they have done for you! I raised you and if you don't come back I will come there

and drag you back if I have to!!" Charlie yelled into the phone and Edward growled at the

last part.

" Charlie! You barley raised me mom did and I am 18 which means I'm an adult and I

can move out so I have and I will stay out! You can try and come and get me but trust me

you won't be able to. You will never see this baby!" I yelled and hung the phone up.

I looked over at Edward and then back at the phone. Just realizing what I had just said I

started bawling. Edward immediately hugged my body close to him, put me into his bed

pulling the covers up and laying next to me.

"Shhhh. I know you didn't want to but it had to happen love. We have to make sure

Charlie isn't too close to you. I'm so sorry you have to do this." He said into my hair

" It's not your fault." I whispered getting tired, I hadn't noticed how late it had gotten.

"Go to sleep my love. Don't let this worry you." He then started to hum my lullaby.

I soon fell into a dream. But it was somehow a nightmare.

"_She's beautiful." I whispered looking down at my new born daughter._

_Edward was behind me and jus nodded._

_It seemed like my daughters life was going by too fast. I saw her start school and go into _

_high school, her first day, Edward questioning the boy, her graduating , moving out, _

_Edward walking her down the isle, Me being a grandmother, babysitting and finally the_

_last picture clip, her in a coffin. Lying un moving. Dead._

I woke up sweating and crying. Edward panicked.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream. Just. A. Dream." I whispered trying to get back to

Sleep

"Bella?" Edward Panicked.

"Just a dream.." I trailed off as I fell into a dreamless sleep

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Okay Okay im back on track!!!

I now have a laptop so i will update more.

I still have writers block so if you could help thanks

5 replys please;)

(L)TeamTayward(L)


	13. AN Read please and I'm sorry about this

Okay I know I usually don't leave authors notes and I know from reading fan fiction I hate them but I Had to say this !

I love your Ideas so I think I will use some parts! And thank you so much for staying with me trough this so I will update probably tomorrow or Sunday!! Oh and I'm really wanting a new book to read do you have any ideas?

Thnx I bunch xD

(L)TeamTayward(L)


	14. Chapter 13: Death And Treaty

Chapter 13: Death And Treaty

It has been a month and a half since the family meeting. I am now seven months pregnant

and let me tell you. It is not fun at all. Edward Carries me almost everywhere, I can't see

my feet and none of my clothes fit my fat stomach. It's now the middle of February and

normally I would only have about one and a half or two months left but of course since

It's part vampire Carlisle says my pregnancy will be longer then normal. And no not just

like a week or two. I'd say about three months! So that means I'm pregnant for almost a

year! But anyways, school has been fine I've gotten a lot of snotty comments on my wait

and the baby. Edward is about ready to murder the whole school. So we are going to do

my fake Death about a week early. Edward and I were now sitting in the living room all

eyes on us again, in another family meeting. But this one on the subject of Edward and

My death.

"Okay.. So what are we going to do?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, Oh I have one!" Emmett almost yelled jabbing his hand in the air again and again.

"Yes Emmett?" Edward said raising his Eyebrows. Hah this should be good.

"Well.. What if you and Bella take a plane ride to go see… umm Renee and the plane

crashes and catches on fire. No bodies and its simple" He said as if it was a genius plan.

"Umm how about no. No pregnant women is allowed to ride a plane over 3 months

And we would have to kill many innocent people." Carlisle said.

"Oh I have one. Edward and Bella go on a drive and they crash into a.. gas tank truck and

it explodes!" Alice said excitedly as if it was fun.

Then everyone started throwing in ideas and arguing about it. I tried to think but I

couldn't think over the noise so I tried to listen but only got pieces

"Crash…Fire….Cliff….Water….Charlie…Love!" Then I got it

"I have it!" I said but no one noticed.

"I have an idea!" I said louder. No answer.

"Hello I have an Idea!" I yelled. Nothing. Okay well they asked for it.

"OH MY GOD IM GOING INTO LABOR!" I screamed.

Everyone turned to me looking panicked. Edward was the first to do anything

"Bella are you in pain?" He said getting ready to pick me up.

"No. I just need to get your guys attention. Don't worry the baby isn't coming." I giggled.

Everyone sat down and waited for me to listen.

"Okay. What I thought is that We could make it look like we were going to Charlie's, To

Apologize and he wasn't home so we went down to La Push to see if he was down at

Billy's because I wanted to see Jacob anyways. Then when driving by a cliff Edward

loses control and the car falls of the cliff catches on fire and lands in the water. No

bodies, easy to explain, Charlie knows I still love him and so does Billy and Jake." As I

finished everyone looked at me as if they didn't know I had it in me.

"That is perfect Bella. But what about Renee?" Edward asked me.

"I call her and see if she will talk to me and if she does then we go up to Florida for one

weekend when it is rainy soon. So she has some closer after." I had already planed

everything out perfectly.

"That because next weekend is going to be rainy in Jacksonville all weekend" Alice

stated.

" Perfect but the day after we have to go to Charlie because if he finds out he will think

Bella doesn't care about him. But we do have one problem. The treaty." Carlisle said.

" Don't worry I will sort it out with Jake. I'm sure He can do me a favour and anyways

you'll only be there for about two ten minutes. And I doubt the wolves are there

Anymore." I Stated.

"Love, how would Jacob be able to do that.?" Edward asked.

"You know how Jake told me about you guys? Well he also told me about the treaty and

how his grandfather Made it with you guys. So I'm sure If I just told Jake he would be

fine with it." I blushed after because everyone was just staring at me.

" Well if you think you can do it then sure." Carlisle said.

"Okay but if it doesn't work we need another plan. How about Alice's only with us

going to see Charlie." Edward said and everyone nodded.

Everyone got up but Edward and I just stayed there.

"When do you want to go?" Edward asked.

"How about now so I can get done with it." I answered trying to stand up.

"Okay but remember right now I con only drop you off at the treaty line." Edward warned

me like I should be scared.

"It's okay. I'll just call Jake and get him to pick me up there okay?"

"I'll go get the car and you phone." Edward said and gave me the phone.

I dialled the number and he walked away.

Ring…Ring…Ring…Ri-

"Hello" Billy Black's gruff voice answered.

"Hi, Is Jacob there."

"No sorry I think he went out with his friends down to the beach." He answered

"Okay thanks." I said

"Bye Bells." He said quickly.

"Bye." I whispered as I hung up.

Just then Edward came in.

"What did he say?" Edward asked.

"He.. Um said that he would meet me there only about a minute away because he was

bust with something there." God I hope he believed me.

"Oh okay are you sire you can walk that long.?" He teased.

I just got up and walked to the car. I got in but hit my head. Edward chuckled, got in and

started to drive. When we got there Edward got out and kissed me goodbye. He sniffed

the air and grimaced.

"Whats wrong?" I panicked.

"Just smells down here." He said and hugged me.

"Oh okay well bye love you." I kissed him

"Love you too." He said. He got into his car and slowly drove away.

I started to walk in the direction of First beach but stopped. I sniffed the air and shrugged.

"I don't smell anything." I stated. Must be some vampire thing

I started walking again and heard something rustle. I just shrugged it off and kept walking.

But I stopped when I heard a growl.

"Hello?" I said shakily while putting my arms around my huge stomach as if to protect it.

Then there was something in front of me.

"****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hope you like that nice long chapter.

Sorry I know It's a cliffy but I just had too. for the suspence and things.

By the way I know it's kinda wierd for me to extened her pregnancy for like 3 months But i had too cuz I want the birth to be a certin day and I tottaly messed it up.

and plus something abnormal has to happen with the pregnancy.

Ten replys please xD

(L)TeamTayward(L)


	15. Chapter 14:Jacob

Chapter 14: Jacob

I looked up and saw a huge russet wolf in front of me. It's teeth were barred and it was

growling. At me. I tried to move but I couldn't. Ether I was too scared to or something in

my body told me not to. The wolf started to come closer and closer until it was almost at

my feet. I looked down at it and it looked up at me with coal black eyes filled with anger.

But somehow I recognized them. I stared at it for another moment and realized why I

recognized them.

"Jake? Is that you?" I asked shakily.

The wolf then stopped growling and closed its mouth. It looked up and down my whole

body and then stared at my face again. It's eyes were now soft and filled with realization.

The wolf sat at my feet and let out a little whine. As if to that they surrender. Then licked

the side of my leg. I giggled and bent down as much as I could the just fell on my butt.

The wolf- Or Jacob- Came over and licked my face. He then started to walk away

but looked back, barked and put it's paw up as if to say stay. So I did and it went

into the forest. I waited for about two minutes on the ground and I tried to get up with no

luck. Then all of a sudden I heard a deep voice.

"Need some help there Bella?" Jake chuckled.

I just blushed and nodded. He helped me up and I expected to see his face but saw only

his neck.

"Wow Jake, you've.. Grown." I stated surprised.

"Yeah I guess I have and you have… well you're.. um.." He trailed off

"Pregnant?" I finished for him

"Uh yeah that.." He said rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Umm Jake I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?" I asked slowly.

"Sure lets go down to the beach and talk." He suggested and we started walking. It was

only a two minute walk so I was fine with walking. We came across a log and I sat down

with him. I started out with telling him the basics.

"Well Jake as you can see I am pregnant. And I know you probably want to know who the

father is. Well somehow and we don't know how. Edward is the father." I said

whispering the last part. I looked up to see Jake in shock. I waved my hand in front of

him.

"Jake? Jake?.. JAKE!?" I tried and tried.

I finally just slapped him.

"Huh oh right umm well congrats on the whole baby thing!" He hugged me dazed.

"Wow thanks. But now that that's out of the way.. Tell me. Are you a wolf? And don't I

won't scream or run. It will just make what I have to ask easier." I asked straight out and

added the last part.

" Why would It make it easier.. Umm .. Yeah that wolf you saw was me." He said once

he saw the look I gave him. Well at least he knew not to get a pregnant woman mad.

"Oh. Umm wow." I whispered.

Jake then started telling me about himself as a wolf and things. What he had been doing

and how he was the Alfa of the pack how the wolf thing worked and why Vampires and

the wolfs hate the smell of each other. I told Jake all about the Cu;;ens and what had

happened up till now. Skipping family meetings. After a while Jacob finally got to

the end and asked me the question I wish he hadn't.

"Is Edward going to turn you?" He spat out Edwards name.

"Uh that's part of what I came here for." I said and started telling him everything about

me turning and faking Edward and My Death. And asked him about the treaty.

"Well Bells. I have to say that I really don't want this to happen. But I mean if you

absolutely want to and it will help Charlie then I will. On one condition.. You let me baby

sit the little guy when he is born and let me be there for the birth?" He asked.

"Of course you can Jake yes to both of them. You're my best friend why wouldn't I want

you there?" I said as I hugged him.

I looked at my watch and let go of him.

"Oh my god it's late I need to go. I'm sorry for having to go but Edward is probably

getting worried." I said quickly and started to run to the treaty line.

Jake caught up with me and picked my up.

"How bout I carry you to meet him so you don't trip." He chuckled walking.

"Okay." I giggled.

When we got to the line Edward was pacing back and forth. He didn't notice us at first.

" He's not to patient is he?" Jake whispered in my ear as he put me down.

I just giggled. Edward then turned around and ran to me and picked me up

"There you are. I was worried. I trust everything went well?" He asked.

"Yup. I just need to say goodbye to Jake." I stated.

Edward set me down. But I could see he didn't want to. I ran to Jake and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Jake." I whispered

"It was my pleasure. As long as I get to see you soon?" It was more of a question.

"Of course. And remember to have Charlie over on Monday." I reminded him.

"I will don't worry. Well bye Bells." He hugged me again. Then patted my belly

"Bye little Guy." He chuckled

"Bye Jacob." I giggled and got into Edwards Volvo which he had gotten into.

He started to drive and the car was very silent.

"Hi." I greeted him.

"How did things go with Jacob?" He asked after awhile.

"Good. He said it would be fine. We just chatted for awhile and he told me about how

he's been and things…" I trailed off

"Good. Bella why do you smell like that?" He questioned.

"Oh that's just because Jacobs a wolf and you guys smell disgusting to each other." Oops.

"WHAT!?!?" Edward screeched as the car swerved to a stop at the side of the road.

"Bella why didn't you tell me this first of all! You could have been killed" He yelled.

"Edward I just found out and don't worry Jake would never do something like that." I

whispered. A little bit scared.

"Bella you invited this Dog to baby sit our child and be there for it's birth!?" Edward's

voice was slowly coming down.

"Edward It was the only way to get him to do it. And he is still my friend so don't tell me

he can't come or I can't see him because I ca and I will!" I was now mad.

"Bella.. He'll hurt you or the baby I can't trust him." Edward said.

"Well I can and I will too. Now Edward just drive home. I don't want to deal with this

right now. I had a fine day up until now." I stated.

Edward started the car and drove off. He tried to talk to me but I wouldn't answer. I could

tell he was beating his self up. The rest of the ride home was silent.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hope you ike xD

I know Bella didn't seem too shcocked but I didn't really see the point. I really think that somehow she already knew somehow.

anyways ten replys please!

(L)TeamTayward(L)


	16. Chapter 15: Time

Chapter 15:Time

It was now June. It had been about three months since we staged the crash and I saw

Charlie and Renee's heartbroken expression. Also since Edward and I went to see Renee.

The whole time all she did was talk about the baby and How she couldn't wait to be a

grandmother. I was bawling the whole ride home and I could tell Edward was beating

himself up. After the fake crash and out "Funeral" Edward and I moved up to our new

home in Hope, Vancouver Canada. Where our home was twice the size as the house back

in Forks. We then started setting the baby room up with the help of Alice on the

weekends. It was nice to get away from everyone for a month or two. Just Edward and I.

The baby was dew any time now and my stomach was so huge I literally couldn't stand

up. I had to lay on the bed, couch or in Edward's arms all day. Edward of course didn't

mind this. But then again neither did I, right now I was laying on the couch my head in

Edwards lap. We were talking about baby names.

"I've always liked that name Crystal." I stated.

"Um I like it.. But it is the name of one of the Volturi." Edward hesitated.

"Oh. How about Vicky- wait no Jamie-No sorry-Lauren-Crap." I stuttered.

"Those are all nice names but.." He trailed off.

"Yeah yeah I know they sound like Victoria, James and Laurent." I sighed.

"This is harder then I thought." I stated.

"Love no one ever said it would be easy. And lets think of some boy names too." He said.

"Fine. Oh um Edward w-would it be okay if we named the baby Charlie if it's a boy?" I

whispered.

"Of course Bella. I understand why." Edward soothed me.

"Thank you. But if it's a girl?" I questioned.

"Um I,I kind of wanted to name her after my mother?" He made it sound like a question.

"Esme?" I asked.

"No my blood mother. Elizabeth." I saw sadness in his eyes as he said this.

"Of course Edward. I know how much your mother meant to you." I sat up as best I could

and hugged him. He hugged me back lightly and kissed the top of my head. After about

too minutes he let go of me and stared lovingly into my eyes. And as much as I hated to

have to ruin the moment, I had to.

"Edward I would love to just sit here and stare at you but I really need to go pee." I

whispered blushing.

Edward chuckled and lifted me of the couch and carried me to the washroom.

"Thank you." I kissed him and went in.

I sat on the toilet and felt a pain. I winched but passed it as just a cramp. Then I felt

another pain but this one was harder. I just ignored it and stood up. I pulled my pants up

and was about to walk out when I felt something wet on my leg. I looked down and saw

that my pants were almost drenched.

"Edward!" I yelled even though I knew he was right on the other side of the door.

The next thing I knew the door was on the floor and Edward was looking at me with a

horrified look.

"What's wrong Love, are you okay?!" He panicked.

"E-Edward m-my w-water-" I stuttered and couldn't complete my sentence.

Edward looked confused and then looked down at my pants. He then looked backup with

wide panicked eyes.

"C-C-Carlisle!" He screamed.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Okay this is one of the last Chapters!

I know I know i will miss it too but there might

and I mean Might wich means maybe. I might have a seaqual.

But I want good responses on the last few chapters wich are theese ones.

10 replys please xD

(L)TeamTayward(L)


	17. Chapter 16: Beautiful

Chapter 16: Beautiful.

Carlisle came running in. He didn't even have to look to know what had happened.

"Bring her into the office." He said and left.

Edward picked me up and ran into Carlisle's office. I could tell he was scared. Carlisle and Alice

were already in the office with a hospital bed a whole bunch of machines. Alice ran up to me.

"Here I'll change you." She stated running me into a closet.

Of course the hospital gown was pink. Edward was sitting in the chair next to the hospital bed. It

looked like he was shaking a little.

"Okay Bella we are going to get you on the bed and wait." Carlisle said.

"Wait!? For how long?!" I asked.

"Until you have contracted enough for the baby to come out." Carlisle stated getting me

on the bed.

I laid down and grabbed Edward's hand, I looked over at him and he was looking at my

stomach.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah.. Just shocked, I guess." He said still not looking up from my stomach.

Then I felt another pain but this one was longer and more painful. I moaned in pain.

Edward's head then shot up. He squeezed my hand and looked into my eyes.

"It's okay love, you'll be fine." He soothed me.

After about three hours of pain off and on Carlisle finally spoke again.

"Okay Bella it seems like your ready." He stated and got me to put my legs up.

"Good!" I answered breathless.

"When I count to three I need you to push as hard as you can." Carlisle told me.

I nodded my head. Alice now sat down beside Edward and out her hand on my shoulder.

Carlisle counted to three and I pushed as hard as I could. And It hurt!

"Good Bella Good okay we need another big push." Carlisle said.

I pushed again and again and again. Edward and Alice kept encouraging me;

"Love, your doing great." Edward whispered in me ear

"Come on Bells you can do it." Alice said adding something about little booties.

"Okay Bella one more push and you'll have your baby." Carlisle whispered.

I pushed as hard as I could one last time and then heard the little cry coming from my

baby's lips.

"Congratulations it's a girl!" Carlisle glowed as he said this. Then he my little girl into a

baby incubator and looked shocked.

"What is it is there something wrong?" I panicked and I could see Edward was worried

too.

"Um Bella I'm going to have to ask you to push again." He said.

"What?!" I yelled.

"You seem to have another baby in there Bells." Alice said excitedly.

"Wha-What! I can't do this again!" I gasped.

"Shhh, love I know you can do this be strong." Edward tried to sooth me. It didn't work.

"What do you know about this! Your not the one giving birth here! This is your fault that

I'm in this pain anyways so just shut up!" I yelled at him. Then almost immediately after

I regretted it. I looked at Edward and saw the pain on his face.

"Edward- I didn't mean it-" He cut me off.

"No, no I get it is my fault." He got up to leave.

"Oh no you don't. Sit back down and help me deliver our baby!" I demanded.

Edward looked shocked and sat down.

"I don't mean to rush things but we need to get on this!" Carlisle stated.

I nodded and pushed my hardest. Once again we went through the same thing.

"It's another girl." Carlisle beamed.

"Edward would you like to hold one of your daughters." Carlisle asked.

Edward nodded. When she was in his arms he went still.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked inching my other daughter to me.

"Of course." I whispered.

"Okay Alice why don't we give them some privacy." Carlisle said and handed my little

girl to me. He and Alice left the room. I stared down at the angle in my arms. She was

beautiful. She had my chocolate eyes but Edwards cheekbones and I could see a few tiny

little brown hairs on her head. I smiled at her and she reached up to touch me face. I

grabbed her tiny hand in mine and put it on my face. Edward was the first to break the

Silence.

"Hi, I'm your daddy." Edward whispered to our other baby.

I smiled looking at him, I think he really just realized these babies were his.

"Believe it yet?" I asked him.

Edward turned his head to me. What I saw in his eyes made me want to cry tears of joy.

Love, joy, pride, and for some reason fear.

"Edward you look afraid, why?" I questioned.

"They- there so small and I-I could hurt them so easily. So fragile.." He trailed off.

"Edward trust yourself. You will never hurt them." I told him.

His eyes softened and he nodded.

"Would you like to hold her?" Edward asked.

"Sure. Here." I said giving him our other daughter.

I looked down at this little girl. She had my face shape and I saw a couple little bronze

hairs. She had her eyes closed but I expected her eyes to be hazel. Like Edwards.

"Hey little girl." I whispered to her.

Then she opened her eyes. I gasped in shock.

"What is-" Edward stopped when he saw her eyes.

She stared back at us. Her eyes a deep emerald green.

"She has my old eyes." Edward whispered in shock.

"Your eyes used to be green?" I asked.

"Yes, when I was human. Along with my mothers." Edward answered.

"Edward can we name this one Elizabeth?" I whispered

"I would love that love." He said with love clear in his eyes.

I stared down at Elizabeth.

"Hey Elizabeth. I'm your mommy." I said to her and she smiled.

"She has your smile." I stated to Edward.

"I guess she does. Love, what do you want to name this little dove?" He said looking at

the little girl in his hands.

"Well I know it's a little odd but what about Charlie. I've met girls with that name so…"

I asked.

"That's perfect. It's different. For a girl that is." Edward said.

He looked down at Charlie.

"Hello Charlie. I'm your daddy." He said.

"You're a good father Edward." I told him

"You're a beautiful and excellent mother Bella." He answered back.

I smiled and looked down at the two angles that completed my world.

They looked back up at Edward and I.

"Edward what is Today?" I asked

"June 20.." He trailed off.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

"Today is my birthday, well my human birthday." He whispered.

"Wow. Well I guess it's kind of cool." I giggled.

Edward chuckled and kissed me. We were in our own little world for a minute then we

heard little giggles. We looked down and Charlie and Elizabeth. They were giggling at

us! Edward and I started to laugh. We were finally a family of our own. All our hard work

paid off and all we went through came together in the end.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Okay I need your help I wanna know if I should do a seaquel to this or not.

should I? Vote yes or no in the comments.

kayy thnx. you've been soo great to me and I will miss this story xD

(L)TeamTayward(L)


	18. Seaquel info please read!

Okay votes are in for if i should do a seaquel or not and...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

THERE WILL BE A SEAQUEAL!!!!!!!!!! okay so i have dicided to do a seaquel because im just like you and i want to see were I can take this story. but it will be a while before i post it because i wanna try to write the whole thing so you dont have to wait so long for chapters and it wont be as long and also I have other projects i wanna start on too.

so stay tunned for a seaquel. I don't have a name for it but you will find it once it is up because it will prob say:

Unexpected Gift Seaquel:Title.

so yeah. and it will probably be about them growing up and them in there teenage years. and yes i will make sure to make Edward

and maybe could you help with a name? just comment and i willl take a poll for the two i like most. thnx xD

(L)TeamTayward(L)


End file.
